pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Birthday Bash
PCWL's flagship event and its equivalent of the Super Bowl or WrestleMania. Big Birthday Bash I Big Birthday Bash II *Match No. 1 was played on April 21. The rest of the card was played on April 24. *Sole Survivor: John Cena Big Birthday Bash III Big Birthday Bash IV Big Birthday Bash V Big Birthday Bash VI Big Birthday Bash VII *Guest appearances by Star-Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy and SCAW Champion Edward Elric. *Star-Lord even challenged Elric to a dance-off toward the end of the show. *There was also a musical performance from Flo Rida as he performed "Let It Roll" with Star-Lord dancing along with him. *Celine Dion performed "God Bless America" to begin the show. *'Muhammad Ali and Michael Jordan' announced the Aloha Stadium attendance to be 76,183 fans. Big Birthday Bash VIII *1 - Five superstars each competed in the first 2 stages, which were scramble matches timed at 5 minutes with superstars entering in every 60 seconds. The last superstar to score a decision before time expires in both of those stages would face each other in the third and final stage, which would've been a Falls Count Anywhere Extreme Rules Match to determine the champion. Since not a single superstar picked up a decision in Stage 2, the third and final stage turned into a Battle Royal with pinfall-or-submission eliminations to determine the Hardcore Champion. *2 - Nacho and Po shook hands after the match. *5 - Chuck Norris was carried off on a stretcher after the match. *7 - After the match, SCAW Champion Hellboy chokeslammed Captain America. *8 - Retired WWE Superstar Daniel Bryan was in Homer's corner while Ichigo Kurosaki was in Elric's corner. After the match, Ichigo turned on Elric by hitting him with a Soul Reaper, then Homer hit Ichigo with a Simpson Stunner and celebrated with his newly-won Undisputed Championship as the Big Birthday Bash went off the air. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *PCWL instituted a one-night-only "24/7 rule" with the Hardcore Championship, and as a result, Ronald McDonald, Ghost Rider, and Goku each became Hardcore Champion throughout the night before Spike Dudley won back the title with a Dudley Dog and a pinfall on Goku. *Astro Boy played cards through the night with Mowgli from ''The Jungle Book. Star-Lord was once playing cards with the two. Then, sometime after El Macho and Antonio lost to Triple X, they went to take out their frustration on the two, then Astro Boy and Mowgli literally sent them out the door. *PCWL President and CEO Tony Stark announced the Lucas Oil Stadium attendance to be 77,305. Afterwards, Goku met Tony Stark face-to-face and was about to attack him before '''WWE Superstar John Cena and UFC Welterweight Fighter CM Punk' came to his aid with running knees, Five Knuckle Shuffles, AA's, and GTS's for Goku, after which Spike Dudley beat Goku for the Hardcore Championship. *'Beast Boy and Cyborg from ''Teen Titans''' made their collective debut by beating up Ghost Rider backstage. *Whitney Houston's famous rendition of "The Star-Spangled Banner" from Super Bowl XXV was replayed to kick off the show. rush preshow 2.png|Rush Preshow: Six-Man Tag Team Match - Jack Frost, Guy, and Eret vs. Ben 10, Freakazoid, and Ghost Rider Rush_preshow_1.png|Rush Preshow Match: Thor © vs. Ichigo Kurosaki for the Flaming Skull Championship Big birthday bash 8 - hardcore championship invitational.png|The Hulk defends the Hardcore Championship in a 10-Man Invitational Challenge Big birthday bash 8 - a113 championship.png|Nacho © vs. Po The Kung Fu Panda for the A113 Championship big birthday bash 8 - ali vs. jordan.png|Muhammad Ali vs. Michael Jordan II big birthday bash 8 - tag team championship.png|Hiccup and Hogarth © vs. Danny Phantom and Jake Long for the PCWL Tag Team Championship Big birthday bash 8 - mexico vs. usa.png|El Macho and Antonio vs. Triple X (Vin Diesel and Ice Cube) in a Mexico vs. USA Tag Team Match Big birthday bash 8 - icons championship.png|InuYasha © vs. Captain America for the Icons Championship big birthday bash 8 - hell in a cell.png|Superman vs. Chuck Norris in a Hell in a Cell Match (The Final Chapter) big birthday bash 8 - undisputed championship.png|Edward Elric © vs. Homer Simpson for the Undisputed PCWL Championship Big Birthday Bash IX - The official theme song was named to be Incubus' cover of Prince's classic "Let's Go Crazy" to honor the legendary singer who died on April 21, 2016 in his hometown of Minneapolis, MN. Big Birthday Bash X - Category:Current Monthly Mega Events